


Slow Burn

by cheddarbug



Series: Kinktober2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Smut, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Day Four: Gags/CunnilingusWhy choose between the two when you could have both?





	Slow Burn

Carine sucked in a breath, or tried to, as the leather strap around her head was pulled tight. Her nostrils flared with their new workload, the bright red ball lodged between her teeth making her mouth less than useless. She experimented the fit with her tongue, recoiling at the new rubbery taste, and attempted to swallow with some level of difficulty. 

This was likely to get messy.

“That’s not too tight, is it?” Nero asked as he tugged on the leather. Carine clenched her jaw at the pull and then attempted to relax it again. She moved her head in every direction to test the comfort and then shook her head. It was the perfect fit.

“Good,” he smiled down at her, his lips pulled into a cruel smirk as he traced her lower lip with his thumb. “Now, what do you do if you need me to slow down?”

Though her hands were tied up over her head, Nero had made sure to attach a small clicking device on a keyring and slipped it over her fingers. Since she wasn’t able to speak to him or use their safeword, she needed to have a way of communicating with him that would be just as effective. She gave a single click. 

His smile darkened at the sound and he nodded his approval. “Good girl,” he crooned, his fingers tracing down to her chin to tip her head to the side. “And what do you do if you need me to stop?”

Carine clicked twice. Her heart fluttered madly at the sight of him grinning down at her like a wolf that had found a lost lamb. Fingers trailed from her lips to her chin and then down to the hollow of her neck awakening every nerve ending along their tedious path. Eyes closed as those sinful fingers explored the valley between her breasts and then down to circle her navel. 

Nero knew how to take his time and was glad to do so. He carefully explored every peak and valley, every curve and dip of her flesh with apt attention. Carine wasn’t a patient lover, however, and was already trying her best to squeeze her thighs together for some sort of friction. She could hear the deep rumble of an appreciative chuckle and feel the rough pads of his fingers slipping between her thighs with a gentle, yet meaningful nudge. 

Face flushed with heat and heart pounding in her chest, Carine felt as though her entire being would burst into a fit of flames and render her a pile of ashes. Lips pressed against her hip bones followed by the gentle grazing of teeth that sent another surge of heat straight between her thighs. He was sending her to oblivion, burning her from the inside out and she was savoring every moment of it in forced silence. 

Well...as silent as the ball gag made her. It was impossible, she had learned long ago, to remain quiet under Nero’s expert and unrelenting touch. Even as her teeth clamped around the smooth rubber in her mouth, Carine couldn’t help but moan through her nostrils as he kissed and nipped his way up her thighs. The sounds, muffled as they were, seemed to spur him on. Higher and higher his lips trailed until finally she felt the press of his nose against the thin material separating him from his prize. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he murmured. She could feel the heat of his breath  _ right there, _ but the Garlean refused to give her more. Instead, his finger ghosted against the thin panel of fabric tracing her swollen folds tediously. A moment later, she could feel the press of his lips against her clit, light and teasing. 

Her hips bucked in accordance seeking the sweet relief only he could give her, yet that relief he denied. Carine groaned in frustration, her body trembling as his wolfish grin was felt scaling the gentle slope her thigh again. Each kiss and every nip left a hollow aching pulse where she wanted him most and kindled the growing fire within. 

Nero knew her effortlessly. Her every twitch, jerk, and moan he interpreted with perfect clarity that he needed no worded guidance. No touch was wasted, no breath, no kiss. It was all a perfect calculation set to build her slowly so later she would burn brighter than any star dared dream. She was his to unravel, his to control, his to pleasure. 

Teeth clenched as his mouth returned, the hot press of his tongue against her panties quickening her breath and widening her eyes. Carine’s back arched as he teased her relentlessly through the thin fabric with such force she wondered if he would ruin this pair as he had with others. Thankfully he spared them as his fingers hooked into the sides and pulled them down in one swift motion, discarding them somewhere into the void beyond her vision. 

She unfurled there before him, her heated folds parting like the petals of a flower blooming in springtime dew. Nero hummed his appreciation, his eyes meeting her own heated gaze from between her thighs, and then flicked the tip of his tongue over her clitoral hood. The sensation had her bowing off the bed, her vision growing hazy leaving nothing to distract her from his sinful lips and how unfairly  _ perfect _ they felt against her. 

His kisses were slow, meticulous,  _ messy. _ He parted her with his tongue, its deft curl crossing her eyes and clenching her jaw until it was sore and aching. Her breath abandoned her as he sucked her clit between his lips, the pleasure exploding behind her eyes almost painfully until he relinquished his grip. 

Her thumb hovers over the clicker. She wanted him to stop, she wanted him to continue. She wanted him to slow down, she wanted him to speed up. She wanted him to let her breathe, she wanted him to steal her breath. 

_ She wanted him. _

But Nero is patient and meticulous. He is slow and painfully thorough. The ache within her became sharp and hollow with each and every careful stroke of his tongue. He played her like a fine instrument and the sounds she made through the gag are a testament to his skill. She can feel him smiling against her, see the delight in his eyes as they flick to where her hand holds the clicker. He knows he is driving her to madness. He  _ wants _ her there.

Drool drips from the corners of her lips, the ball keeping her from swallowing efficiently. She might have been embarrassed if it weren’t for the delicious friction of Nero’s tongue mapping her slick folds to complete distraction. Her hips jerk involuntarily seeking sweet relief and he allowed it. Fingers dig into her soft flesh, the pain adding to her rising inferno. 

She doesn’t know if she will burst into a million pieces or combust into hellfire. 

She doesn’t care.

Her heart pounds frantically, sweat beading upon her skin. Fingers curl, the clicker now forgotten as they seek purchase against the headboard of the bed. Knuckles grow whiter with every swipe of his tongue, and breathing becomes increasingly difficult as the gag keeps her from gulping much needed air. Her hips roll chasing the whirls of pleasure created by Nero’s artful tongue, her movement becoming erratic and delirious with need. 

He matched her pace, hands gripping her firmly as he lavished his tongue against her clit with unrelenting force. He parted her wider and added calloused fingers into the mix, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Every muscle clenched with anticipation; her jaw feeling as though it will break against the gag…

And then she was flying. 

Every nerve shattered in blinding white brilliance as her world exploded into tiny fragments. The next breath she was sinking, submerging under the riptide of pleasure only to be broken apart again as another wave crashed over her. Pulled apart and pieced back together, Carine was helpless in the push and pull of her climax and unable to tell if Nero is still nestled between her legs or had stopped altogether. Time stretched into infinity until her body finally released its hold upon her, leaving her washed upon the shore of utter bliss.

She can feel fingers moving against her head and hear the small click as the buckle holding the gag in place is released. Relief overwhelms her as the stretch and strain of her jaw relaxes. She licked her lips and wiped the drool from her face just in time to feel Nero’s kiss against her cheek. 

“I quite like you tied up and silent.” His voice dripped with lust as he settled his weight over her. Deft hands pulled at the silk holding her hands in place and he caught the weakened limbs before they could fall. 

“Mhmm.”

He chuckled and massaged the life back into her arms while pressing more kisses against her neck and shoulders. “So you are not opposed to using it again?”

She shook her head, jaw slack with words she couldn’t be bothered to speak.

“Can you talk?” Carine closed her eyes and shook her head, the heat from his kisses beginning to unfurl in her stomach once more. 

“There is one small downside to the gag,” he murmured against her ear as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him. “It seems your song is not as sweet. I quite like your singing…” his cock pressed against her, tearing a sharp gasp from her lips. “Do you think you could sing for me,  _ Carine?” _

She could, and she did.


End file.
